Step Sibling's Dilema
by KeybladesChosen
Summary: Mikoshi and Mika Step Sibling's who's parrent's are dead they've only ever had eachother... Until one day Mikoshi start's to have... Feeling's for her.


Anime Fanfiction. (Just a fanfiction that might make a good anime,Not based on any Anime)

(Think of it as an Anime like Animated obvius)

Hi.. Im Mikoshi... Im 15 I love with my Sister Mika she's 16... Well Step-Sister... Ever since our parrent's we're killed... We've looked after eachother... I don't have really any friend's other then my sister, Our parrent's got remarried when i 3 and she was

4.

We alway's looked after... After our parrent's got killed in a plane crash... We shared an Unbreakable bond... No fight has ever made us say... "I hate You"

-—-—-—-

12:00 PM Lunch Period.

Me and Her go to different classes during school but we usually sit together.

"Aw i forgot my Lunch!" Mika looked sad.

This is Mika my older Sister... Well step-sister She's 5 foot 9 and 16 Year's old and Brunnete hair Ever since our parrent's we're Murder a few year's ago we've lived With eachorher I've began to... Develop feeling's for her...

I sighed. "Here you can have mine"

"Are you Sure Mikoshi?" She asked.

"Go ahead i'll eat something later" I said.

"Well... Thank's!" She smiled.

From a table across the room...

These are 2 Girl's Misumi and Chisume The gossip's of the school.

"Hmm he's acting Weirdly nice to her" Chisume said to Misumi.

"He is her Brother Chisume"

"There Not blood Related" Chisume Replied.

"What are you getting at Chisume?"

"Oh Nothing" Chisume said.3

Anyway...

"Sis can i borrow a couple dollar's for a Bottle of Pop?" I asked.

"Sure you we're nice enough to gimme your lunch" She handed me a toonie.

"Thank's Sis"

I walked over to the drink machine.

Misumi Aproached me.

"Hi Mikoshi"

"Go away Misumi" I glared at her.

I put the coin in and got a Lemon-Lime Flavoured Pop.

"Is that Any way to talk to me? The prettiest girl in the school?"

"You the prettiest? Should i be Laughing or are you serius?" I walked back to Mika's table.

"Misumi Giving you a hard Time again?"

"Don't worry about it Sis" I took a sip of my Pop.

"I could go give her Hell" Mika said.

"I said Don't worry About Sis" I replied.

The bell rang for class.

Later that day... 3:50 PM.

Me and Mika we're heading home.

"Hey Mind if i go Hang out With At my friend's house tonight?"

"Go ahead..." I sighed.

"Is something the Matter?" Mika asked.

"No Sis it's just... Never mind i'll just... Study"

"I'll be back before Midnight"

"Stay out as long as you Wan't your the Older Sister" I said.

"If you don't want to be Alone i understand... I'll go to her place some other night" Mika asked.

To be Honest... Mika is really Pretty... Long Brunette Hair... WHAT AM I THINKING?! This is my Own Step-Sister!.

I shook my head.

"Ugh" I said.

"Feeling okay?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me Sis"

"That make's me worry even more Mikoshi" She grabbed onto my arm.

"You've been acting weird All Week what is wrong?" She looked into my eye's.

"N-Nothing" I said.

"Well Whatever We'll discuss it when we Get home we Would'nt want That Bi- i mean Annoying Person Chisume Gossiping about our fight"

"Yeah i agree" We headed home.

We sat at the table.

"Now tell me what's going on" Mika said.

"I-I can't!" I said.

"Why not?" She looked semi frusterated.

"Fine... I like... A girl..." I said.

"Who?" Mika asked.

"I-"

"Is it Chiko?"

"No..."

"Is it Chisume?"

"God No!" I exclaimed.

"Then Who?"

"Promise you won't get Mad"

"Maybe" She replied.

"It's YOU! Okay?" I put my head on the table.

"Me?!" She stood up.

"Yeah..." I blushed.

"Well... I can't get mad at you.. You can't controll who you're attracted to" Mika blushed slightly.

"I-Im So-" She kissed me on the Lip's.

This was'nt the Oh your my Brother Kiss this was an I love you,.. Kiss.

She stooped kissing.

"Sis..?" I asked.

"If you Tell ANYONE I'll break your Finger's!" She exclaimed then smiled.

"Alright... I won't tell anyone..." I was still blushing brighter then an Apple.

The Next Day.

"Hello Mika!" Kuro said.

"Out of my way Kuro" She pushed him aside.

"Wha...?" He asked.

I was busy putting my spare book's into my locker.

"Hey what's wrong with Mika today?"

"Nothing...?" I said.

"She completely blew me off" Kuro said.

"How is that Different from any other day Kuro?" I asked.

"She COMPLETELY blew me off barely payed attention to me at all" Kuro said.

"To be Blunt i really don't care" I said.

"Wow..."

"Anyway i have classes to go to Not to listen to your Blathering" I went to walk off.

"Hey there Mikoshi!"

"Oh Hi Tami" I said.

This is Tami She's got a Crush on me I used ti have a crush in her but i got over it.

"Got any plan's?" Tami asked.

"Yeah im going to Walk home and have Dinner" I said.

"With your Sister?"

"Yeah And then We're gonna watch T.V And then im going to study"

"You've been awfully close lately..." Kuro said.

"Unlike you I don't have any family except her she's all i have" I said.

"I know but... I can't help think... She's not blood related... Does that change how you look at her?"

"How dare you Say such a thing!" I slammed my locker door shut.

"Is it true?"

"NO! IT'S NOT!" I Shouted really pissed off.

"Hey what's going on over here?" Miss Johns came around the corner.

"Noth-"

"There implying Im In love with my Sister!" I exclaimed.

"And what proof do they have?" She asked.

"They're alway's together" Tami said.

"They only have eachother so Lay off them before i contact the Principle" Miss John's said.

"Yes..." Tami and Kuro agreed.

I stormed off to class.

I sat down in the Seat farthest away from anyone.

The teacher was.. Talking about something... I was to lost in thought to pay attention.

"Mikoshi?" I did'nt Answer.

MIKOSHI!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh Sorry i was... Thinking" I said.

"Pay Attention!"

"Sorry... Just... I have some serius stuff happening..." I said.

"This is Algebra class not Story Time"

"Yeah Yeah" I said.

The teacher went back to the lesson.

A note landed on my desk.

I opened it up.

(Enjoy your DATE tonight With Mika...)

"Passing note's are we?"

"Yeah Insulting me using the Note" I was plain angry.

I handed it to The Teacher.

"Enjoy your Date with Mika...? Is'nt she your Sister?"

"Yeah But some Dumbasses started a rumor" I said.

The whole class laughed at me.

"I don't have to put up with this" I stormed out of the class room to the principle's office.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Miss Ichinole said.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Oh Mikoshi... Did you get sent here again..."

"No i came here on my own"

"What do you need?" Miss Ichinole asked.

"Did you hear the rumor that's going around?" I asked.

"About you and Mika?"

"Yes..." I said.

"I'm not sure if i should bealive it or not" She said.

"What? Why!" I exclaimed.

"You've been awfully close lately never leaving her side unless in class"

"We're the only family eachother has" I said.

"Even So I see how you loo-"

"Miss Ichinole!" Mika stormed in.

"Mika..? What's the matter?" The prinicple asked.

"People think me and Mikoshi love eachother!" Mika said.

"Hmmm Mikoshi came with the same complaint" She pointed to the chair i was sitting in.

Mika sat down Beside me.

"Kiss" The principle said.

"Alright" I kissed her.

I was able to hide my blush thank god...

Mika did to.

"Hmm does'nt seem like there's any Chemistry between you two" She said.

"Alright i'll tell everyone to stop the rumor it's false"

"Ok thank's"

We both left the office.

We both Immediatly blushed.

"Does that mean...?" Mika asked.

"We'll date in Secrecy..." I whispered in her ear.

"Ok..." She said.

We we're walking down the hall.

There was a group of people staring at us.

We ignored them and kept walking.

When someone grabbed Mika.

"Let me go!" Mika exclaimed.

It was Hazicho The Worst Person in the school.

"Let go of her arm Hazicho" I was getting mad.

"Why?" He asked rudely.

"She does'nt like It" I pulled her away from him.

He punched at me but i ducked and pulled Mika down si she wouldnt get hit either.

I upper-cutted him in the face and he recoiled back.

"Mika Run home Fast" I said.

"N-No! I can't leave you to get hurt!"

"GO NOW!" I shouted.

She ran down the hall.

"You wan't me Come and get me!" I dropped my backpack.

Im sick of Being Pushed around by him It's time i Fight back.

We fought for quite a while until he got the upper hand.

He kicked me in the stomach and i fell to the ground.

I jumped up and pushed him into the wall delivering 4-5 Punch's in the face.

"STOP STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Miss Kagura Ran down the hall

I had more bruises on my leg's and arm's then he did.

I breathed heavily...

"Who started this?!" Miss Kagura Exclaimed.

"He did Miss Kagura!" Mika emerged from a locker pointing at Hazicho.

"Hazicho Get out you're Expelled"

Hazicho Left.

I held my arm.

"Are you Alright Mikoshi..? I know your not a fighter"

"I did it to Protect Mika" I said.

"Are you alright?!" Mika hugged me.

"I'm Fine Mika..."

"Miss Kagura Mikoshi Was Protecting Mika" Kuro said.

"Im sending you down to the Nurse You get to Skip Gym Class today"

"Im going with him" Mika said.

"Fine You get a Pass on gym As well Mika"

We headed down to the Nurses Office.

I walked into the nurses office.

"Oh Mikoshi! What happend?!"

"I was Protecting Mika and got in a fight with Hazicho" I said.

"Oh he got you good"

This is Misses Eve The school Nurse she's pretty.

"Alright Here this might hurt a little..." She dabbed some Ointment on my Cut's and bruises.

"OWW!" I shouted.

"Oooh..." Mika said.

After about an hour of the nurses making sure i was okay she let me leave.

"Ok thank's misses Eve" I said.

3:34 PM.

Me and Mika we're holding hand's as we walked home.

When we walked around the corner Chisume and Misumi.

"Oh Great Look who it is" I said.

"Aww Holding Hand's how Sweet..."

"We alway's hold hand's Before she Died mom Told me alway's to Hold hand's because Mika's Insecure"

"Is that Really the reason?" Chisume asked.

"Yes now get out of our face" I said.

We walked past them.

"Hey Mika what do you want me to make tonight?" I asked.

"Grilled Cheese" She said.

"Sure quick and Easy" I said.

Yeah she does'nt cook worth anything i usually take care for the stuff she does the laundry and washes the window's and i cook and clean the room's kinda like a 50/50 Deal.

We got back to our apartment.

I cooked dinner and we we're sitting down to eat in the dimly lit Kitchen.

Yeah it's weird me and Sis prefer Dim room's.

"Hypathetical for you sis If you could be reborn as anything except a Human what would you be?" I asked.

"Hmm A Tiger" She said.

"Yeah probably what i'd be as well" I said.

"Mmm what's your secret ingredient?" She asked.

"I put a small bit of Cinnamen on the cheese before grilling the samdwhich's"

"No kidding..." She mowed down another sandwhich.

"Can i get you anymore?" I asked.

"No thank's Mikoshi"

"Ok Mika... Mika there's something i've been meaning to ask you ab-"

"It's about the Kiss is'nt it?" She asked.

"It's impossible to stop thinking abo-" I was interupted by another Kiss.

"Sis we have to keep people from Finding out" I said.

"Yeah I know that" She said.

"We're going to have to keep it Secret" I said.

"We have to try to act completely normal around eachother at school... Then when we're out of school then we can date"

The Next Day...

11:24 AM.

As she walked past my locker mika smiled.

I put my Journal in my locker and locked the locker.

I was also smart enough not to write about me and Sis.

2-3 Minute's later...

Chisume picked the lock on my locker.

She went to the library and opened it beside misumi.

"Anything about Mika...?" Misumi asked.

"No... Just a secret recipe for grilled cheese and Him writing about being lonely even with Mika around"

"Damn Anything else?"

"Him calling me a Gossipy B-Word..." Chisume looked annoyed.

"Seem's your also a fricking thief Chisume" I walked into the library.

I grabbed the journal.

"Why do you have a recipe for grilled cheese?"

"Because it's Mika's favourite"

"I also read about your Fam-"

I immediatly got angry.

"What right do you have to Read my Personal Buiness!" I exclaimed.

I stormed out of the library.

And i went into History Class.

After 35 Minute's of That boring class...

Me and Mika sat together as alway's in the lunch room.

"Mikoshi,Mika can i see you two in the Office please?" The principle asked.

"Um Are we in trouble?"

"No No come on" Miss Ichinole Leaded us into the office.

We sat down beside eachother.

"We have had Theft Complaint's and we we're wondering if you knew who did it?"

"Most likely Chisume I caught her with my Journal and my Grilled Cheese Recipe"

"Ah well thank you for the help"

We both left and headed to the lunch room for lunch.

Like alway's we we're sitting together and eating lunch.

"So Mika How are you guy's today?" Kuro sat down.

"We're Fine" We said in sychronicity.

I was writting something in my journal i finished writing and set it down infront of me.

"YOINK!" Kuro grabbed it.

"Hey You Dumbass gimme my journal back!"

"I'll proove it once and for all!"

"This is Michael's Journal! I will read it to you all!"

"Januwary 23rd... I was Trying to figure out a new thing to try with Mika... Maybe I'll put some red pepper in her grilled cheese she... Might like that...?" Kuro was expecting something else.

"That's A Journal of Recipe's you Dumbass" I grabbed it back.

"I saw Mika kiss him Yesterday" Chisume said.

"Well Duh! That's what family does..." I said.

"Good Point but Teenager's...?"

"We we're raised to be loving" I said.

"That's fair i guess" Mizumi said.

"So... Will you stop Bothering us?" I Said.

"Yeah We're done" Kuro left us alone.

"Finally... Now what do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked Mika.

"Umm... Burger's?"

"Sure We'll stop by the Market on the way home" I said.

"Awesome" She smiled.

"Hello" A girl i knew Celeste Sat down beside me.

"Oh Hello"

"Hey want to hang out later?" I consider her more a friend.

"Sure I'll come over later" I said.

"Cool see ya there" Celeste is a very nice girl.

"So... Your hanging out with Celeste Later?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"Well..."

I put my head closer to her.

"Sis... If we're gonna make this look... Real... Im going to have to have a fake girlfriend"

"I-I understand..." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Kay' I'll see you tonight"

"Stay safe alright?" I asked.

I left for my classes.

Later...

I was walking to Celeste's house with her.

"How was class today?"

"Alright My Sister was being pretty annoying though" She said.

"Who's your sister?"

"Ugh Im embarassed to even utter her name... Chisume..."

"Ugh God I hate Her!" I said.

"God I know Right" She replied.

"So... What's up between you and your sister"

"Oh jesus! Not this again..."

"Sorry! Sorry" Celeste said.

"We're sibling's We we're raised to be loving to one another" I said.

"Oh... Sorry for asking Chisume kept mentioning you and Mika being really clingy"

"Well... Ever since our Parrent's died... W-" I said.

"Oh My! Your orphan's?" She asked.

"Yeah... We've... Only ever had eachother... Ever since we we're 6 and she was 7... Even though she was Older I took care of her" I said.

"Your such a kind Person..." Celeste said.

"Thank's"

Later on...

Me and Celeste we're eating dinner with her parrent's... And Ugh... Chisume.

"So tell me about me your family... Mikoshi was it?" The father asked.

"Well my parrent's are dead... But i live with my step-sister... Mika"

"Ah Yes Chisume Mentioned Mika... And how close you two are"

"Yes sir... We we're raised to be close to one-another and since we have no one else we... We- We keep eachother safe look after one another"

"That's fair" The father replied.

I finished eating.

"Thank you for the dinner Sir but i have to be getting home" I said.

"So soon? How come?" Chisume asked.

"Mika's probably waiting back at home"

"How about i walk you back?" Celeste asked.

"No I'll be fine" I headed back to my house.

"Mika Im Home!" I called.

No answer.

"Mika?" I called.

She was passed out on the couch with a Hentai on the I-Pad.

"Typical Mika... Heh"

I poked her shoulder.

"Sis wake up" I said.

"Yuuta..."

"Wake Up Sis"

"Urgh..."

"SIS!" I exclaimed.

She yawned. "Oh welcome home!" She hugged me.

"C'mon let's retire" I said.

Yes we sleep in the same Bed that's how we we're raised... To sleep together incase of danger.

"Hah... Caught em..." Chisume had a camera.

"Caught them what? Sleeping in the same bed their sibling's..."

"Still it's weird..." Chisume said.

"Jesus You told me we we're getting Ice Cream not being Weirdo's" Celeste complained.

"Their the one's thats weird" Chisume replied.

"Their not the one's with a camera staring the our window..."

The following morning...

"Wake Up Mikoshi... Wake up..." Mika was trying to wake me up.

I opened my eye's.

I woke up to see mika's smiling face... What a beutiful sight...

"Morning Sis" I sat up.

"Good morning! Today is Saturday We get a whole weekend to ourselve's"

"Not with that gossipy Chisume sniffing around..." I said.

"Close the curtain's" I said.

We headed down to the living room and put our feet up.

"So What are we doing today Mikoshi?" Mika asked.

"Hmm No Idea Sis I'll have to figure that out..."

"How about we go get some lunch and then watch a movie?"

"Sure Sis that sound's good" I smiled.

We then headed out.

Suddenly a Car speeded down the road.

Mika was on the road...!.

"MIKA!" I grabbed her and pulled her back JUST Avoiding the car.

"Oh My God!" She exclaimed as she saw the car.

"M-Mika are you okay...?" I asked.

"I-You saved my life!" Mika tackle hugged me.

"Y-Yeah I guess i did" I said.

-End Of Chapter 1.


End file.
